hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Abomination
The Abomination, formerly known as Emil Blonksy, is an enemy of the Hulk. Character History Born in Zagreb, Yugoslavia, Emil Blonsky is a KGB agent and spy who becomes the Abomination after deliberately exposing himself to a greater quantity of the same gamma radiation that transformed Bruce Banner into the Hulk. Blonsky is transformed into a massive green-skinned monster with physical strength exceeding that of the Hulk; since his first appearance, he is more than twice as powerful as the Hulk. Although he retains his mental faculties, Blonsky soon discovers he is inable to return to human form. The Abomination has repeatedly joined forces with General Thunderbolt Ross to fight the Hulk, but always betrays Ross, first teaming with the Rhino in an attempt to take over Hulkbuster base, and later tricking the Hulk into an alliance and attempting to ransom the captured Kennedy Space Center. The Abomination is later briefly lost in space, but is rescued by the U.S. military and revived by MODOK and General Ross. In this third association with Ross, the Abomination is forced to battle the Hulk, but turns against MODOK, who atomizes him. His atomized body reconstitutes itself with the disembodied mind of Tyrannus. This amalgamated being forces Banner to try to cure this condition, but the procedure fails, leaving Tyrannus in the Abomination body and returning Blonsky to human form. Tyrannus briefly operates as the Abomination and attacks Wonder Man, until Ghaur and Llyra restore Tyrannus to normal. Blonsky again becomes the Abomination, but as a mindless beast, and battles She-Hulk and Spider-Man in New York. He later recovers his mental faculties and is hired to steal toxic waste from the Yucca Flats research center, but is caught off guard and doused in toxic waste by the Hulk. Blonsky blames his condition on Banner and returns to attack his archenemy time and again. Although stronger than the Hulk in a calm state, the Abomination has almost always been beaten by the Hulk's sheer ferocity. In later issues, it is revealed that Blonsky's transformation alienates his ballet-dancer ex-wife, Nadia. Coupled with constant defeats at the hands of the Hulk, Blonsky is driven insane with hatred for Banner. The Abomination also grows incensed upon learning that Banner has married Betty Ross, the daughter of Thunderbolt Ross. With the loss of his wife, Blonsky decides that Banner should also lose his spouse. The Abomination subsequently poisons Betty with his radioactive blood, causing Banner and his associates to believe that her proximity to the Hulk has given her a fatal case of radiation poisoning. Banner later exposes the Abomination's role in Betty's false death, and the Hulk defeats him in combat. Banner then forgives the Abomination, who cannot accept this act. Blonsky finally realizes that he has been living a lie — it is he who is the monster, not the Hulk. Months later, the still-grieving General Ross manipulates the Hulk into attacking and almost killing the Abomination. The Abomination is then taken into custody by the military, and as punishment is forced to watch a film loop of him and his wife prior to his transformation, making his incarceration a constant reminder of what he has lost. Eventually, operatives from the secret organization Home Base release the Abomination in order to fight the Hulk. The Abomination has become even more vicious as a result of his incarceration, and reminds Banner of the loss of Betty to goad him into a violent response. The plan backfires as the Abomination faces an enraged Hulk, who utterly defeats him. These events are later revealed to have been a hallucination created by the entity Nightmare, which is confirmed when Blonsky shows no knowledge of the relationship, and also declares that he's had two different wives named Nadia, about which Abomination states, "It happens. Hey, Johnny Carson's been married to Joan, Joanna and Joanne," to explain the difference in personality. Blonsky is then employed as a U.S. government hitman against hostile foreign interests. The Abomination later realizes the Hulk is missing, and rampages through the city of Reno, in Nevada, but is stopped by She-Hulk. An apparently fully human Blonsky is later identified among the subjects of a program code-named "Project Achilles", whose mandate is to create a super-power nullifying system in nanotech form. The Abomination is later shot and killed by Red Hulk. Powers and Abilities Blonsky's transformation into the Abomination substantially increases his strength and durability, giving him many of the same powers as the Hulk. Like the Hulk, the Abomination is still very resistant to damage, can hold his breath for extended periods of time, and unlike the Hulk, he can breathe underwater. The Abomination is also capable of regenerating from damage, but at a slower rate, and can also go into a state of suspended animation if in a climate lacking air or heat. Like the Hulk, he can travel many miles with one bound. Though similar to the Hulk, the Abomination also differs from the Hulk in several ways. First and foremost, Blonsky's transformation is permanent, unlike the Hulk's rage-induced transformations. In addition, while the Abomination was originally shown to be stronger than a calm Hulk, his strength does not increase with anger as the Hulk's does. Finally, he retains his intelligence in his Abomination form. In other media Animation In The Incredible Hulk 1996 animated series, the Abomination appears as a recurring villain voiced by Kevin Schon and later by Richard Moll. Film ''The Incredible Hulk'' '']] Tim Roth plays Emil Blonsky and voices Abomination in the 2008 film ''The Incredible Hulk, and also supplied motion capture for his alter-ego. In the film, Blonsky is a Russian-born, British Royal Marine on loan to the US Armed Forces in its efforts to recapture Bruce Banner. He is offered a serum from a mothballed World War II-era bio-enhancement program. The serum makes him an effective supersoldier. Blonsky becomes obsessed with gaining more power, forcing Samuel Sterns to treat him with a blood sample acquired from Banner and augmented with Sterns's research. However, the two substances combine in Blonsky's body turn him into a being larger and stronger than the Hulk. His skin, muscles and bones become exaggerated, and he can use his bone spurs erupting from his spine, elbows, and heels as weapons. Rampaging through New York City, Blonsky fights the Hulk, battering him, then piercing Hulk's chest and leaves him for dead. Hulk quickly recovers and counter attacks, nearly killing Abomination by choking him into submission with a giant chain, only releasing Blonsky after Betty's plea to let him go. Blonsky collapses, unconscious, leaving his fate to General Ross who ordered a soldier to call "Fury". In the movie novelization by Peter David, Tony Stark tells Ross that Blonsky is in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. The project's original screenwriter Zak Penn said the character would not be called 'The Abomination', since the codename sounded "silly", and that he would simply be referred to as Blonsky onscreen. However, the name was referenced when Dr. Samuel Sterns tells Blonsky that further mutating Blonsky's already altered DNA could make him into "an Abomination". Category:Villains